Broken Hero
by hidden-truths
Summary: Sonic is finally starting to feel the pressure of being a hero, having round the clock press coverage, and it's the final straw when he can't save a close friend from a horrible fate. When Sonic starts to selfharm, can an unlikely hedgehog put the broken
1. Death of a Friend

Sonic stood atop the tall building, wind blowing through his quills, gazing down at the people below going about their everyday lives. He closed his eyes, deep in thought. Lately, something has been on his mind, gnawing away at his thoughts, he just couldn't shake it. The whole hero thing had been really annoying him over the past few months, the constant fights with Eggman has lost their adventurous appeal, it didn't hold the same adrenaline rush affect it had before, it just seemed more of a tiresome chore. That wasn't nearly as bad as the round the clock press coverage though, he was sick of the cameras following him everywhere, watching his every move, scrutinizing his every mistake.  
And he did make mistakes, not often, but he did, and when he did, it was all over the front page the next day. After all, he was the hero, he can't make mistakes, he has to be perfect…but he wasn't perfect. He closed his eyes and sighed. He just wanted to get away from them all, even if for only a short while, a little vacation, but…it wasn't going to happen, wherever he goes, the cameras go. He was so caught up in his deep train of thought, he almost didn't notice the huge explosion on the streets below. He opened his eyes, and saw a huge pillar of smoke coming from another building across the street, and people running and screaming in all direction to get away from the flames engulfing the first few floors of the building.  
He sprang straight into action, despite wanting to get away from all his hero work, he couldn't leave people to suffer. 'I'll just check it out' he told himself, 'I'll only help if I'm really needed, I'm sure the authorities will have it under control.' Of course, as all the other time he'd told himself this, his resolution was broken as a swarm of reporters crowded round him, camera rolling, waiting for a valiant heroic feat. His ears flattened on his head and he looked round at them. 'Oh well, looks like I'll be helping out after all.' Just then he heard the anguished cry from the second floor of the building.  
He looked up to see a familiar two-tailed fox, pounding desperately on the glass, trying to breathe through the thick cloud of smoke and escape from the flames raging behind him.  
"Oh god, TAILS!" Sonic was at the entrance of the building in a split second, and he raced up the stairs, narrowly missing several burning beams around him. He could barely open his eyes in the black smoke, searching for any sign of his friend. "TAILS?" He called out again, hearing a muffled response from the furthest room along the hall. He set off towards it instantly, but just as he did, the roof of the hallway collapsed in a burning mass in the room, blocking any hopes of the azure hero getting past.  
Sonic leant against the wall, chocking on the dense smoke trying to think a way out of this mess when he felt two red-streaked arms wrap round him and help him stand.  
"Come on Sonic, you have to get out of here," Shadow's deep voice told him. Sonic shook his head.  
"No…Tails…trapped…" he protested weakly before passing out.

Sonic woke up hours later in a hospital bed, greeted by the concerned faces of his friends which were slowly turning into smiles of relief.  
"Oh thank god, you're OK Sonic!" Amy cried as she wrapped her arms round him in a tight embrace. Sonic looked around in confusion as it slowly came back to him, the smoke, the fire…Tails. He took her arms off him and looked at his friends nervously.  
"Wh-where's Tails?" Everybody seemed to try escape from his gaze as they turned their heads, Sonic slowly looking at all of them trying to get an answer to his question. There was a deadly silence among the group until Knuckles finally stepped forward.  
"I'm sorry Sonic, the fire, Tails, we couldn't get to him, the hall was blocked, and, I'm sorry," the echidna said, looking at Sonic with pitying eyes. Sonic spaced out as he slowly realised what Knuckles said, lost in his track of thought.  
'Shouldn't I be feeling sad, angry, Something?' He thought as his friends awaited his reaction, thinking the same thing. When he continued to show no reaction, Knuckles gently shook his shoulder.  
"Say something Sonic." Sonic met Knuckles' eyes.  
"Wha-what?" Knuckles took a deep breath.  
"Tails is dead Sonic." Sonic nodded.  
"So he is." he remained emotionless as he pulled off the bed sheets and put on his shoes. "I'm just going home, see ya later." With that he was off, leaving his bewildered friends behind. They exploded into a burst of confused conversation, trying to figure out what just happened. Shadow however, was lost in his own thoughts.  
'That was strange, I expected Sonic to burst into tears or, something. Maybe I should keep an eye on him, maybe he's just trying to straighten this out in his head.' He agreed with this conclusion, and sped off in a golden blur, the others not even noticing their quiet friend's disappearance.

Sonic went to the kitchen, thinking a drink might help him clear his head. His got out a cup and juice and tried to pour himself a drink, but his hands were shaking violently, and no matter how much he tried, he just couldn't seem to get the liquid into the glass. After the third attempt, her threw the glass into a nearby wall in frustration and stormed off to his room where he sat on the bed, glaring at the ceiling. It was only then that he finally seemed to understand what Knuckles had been saying, his best friend was gone, he'd never see him again.  
"Tails is dead," Sonic realised out loud. This time he felt something, a deep ache in his chest, and he couldn't stop the tears. He curled up into a ball on his bed, sobbing loudly until a familiar pair of arms hugged him softly. Shadow held Sonic as he cried, wondering what made him want to do such a thing.  
'Why do I care? I wouldn't usually do something like this, maybe it's just because I can relate, I lost someone I loved too.' Shadow settled on this explanation and kept his soft hold on the crying ball of fur in his arms.  
Eventually, Sonic uncurled from his defensive ball, and lay out on the bed, silent tears falling down his peach muzzle and he had cried himself to sleep. Shadow covered the blue hedgehog with a quilt and went to sit on a chair in the corner of the room.  
'Maybe I should stay here, he shouldn't be left here alone, who knows what he'll do.' Shadow closed his eyes as he too, fell into a troubled slumber. 


	2. Headlines

Shadow woke up to see the azure hedgehog still asleep in the bed at the other side of the room, occasionally muttering Tails' name under his breath, but otherwise sleeping peacefully. Shadow got and decided to make some breakfast, some good food would be good for Sonic. He went into the kitchen and saw the broken chards of glass smashed against the wall the night before.  
'I wonder what Sonic was thinking when he did this, maybe it would be better not ask question,' he thought to himself, picking up the pieces, 'I'll just move it before someone steps on it'. He mindlessly finished cleaning up, and looked in Sonic's cupboards, grumbling under his breath when he couldn't find anything. 'I'll have to go to the shop', he glanced into the bedroom, 'I won't be long, after all, I can run at the speed of sound'. He nodded wordlessly and set off to the city centre.  
Although Sonic lived on the outskirts, in a more remote part of the city, it didn't take long to reach the high street with Shadow's speed. He went to the nearest food store and grabbed a basket, quickly walking down the aisles, looking for something to eat. 'What does Sonic even like anyway? All he seems to eat are out-of-date chilli dogs', he rolled his eyes, 'not exactly a proper breakfast.' He grabbed some nearby pancakes and syrup, getting in line to pay. There was a small TV in the corner for people waiting in queue, and it was the news channel, a new reporter with vivid scarlet hair started talking about a flood in a nearby town, there had been a lot of storms lately, and some areas had suffered a lot from it, but thankfully no-one was hurt.  
'One less thing for Sonic to worry about,' Shadow thought as the queue moved along at a snail's pace. Then the scene on the news show changed, as a blonde haired news reporter was standing in front of a pile of ashes and smoke that was once a building. Shadow watched as the woman began retelling what had happened yesterday.  
"A great loss was suffered today with the loss of one Miles 'Tails' Prower, who perished in a fire yesterday in a building that once stood behind me, now pile of rubble and ash. The cause of the fire is unknown, but the police are investigating it as both an accident and arson, and we have footage of Sonic when he arrived on the scene of the fire." A clip of Sonic rushing into the building was played, the reporter's voice in the background. "Sonic rushed in to save his friend, but was soon retrieved from the building by one Shadow the Hedgehog and taken to hospital as he had collapsed. Fire fighters ran in to save Miles but they couldn't get to the room he was trapped in due to a fallen roof, blocking the hallway. The fox's body could not be found, but I think the question plaguing us all is this, 'Why didn't Sonic save his best friend's life?" There was silence in the store as everyone turned to look at Shadow. He returned their stares with an icy glare, silently replying that he wasn't going to say anything. He paid and left before anyone could ask him anything as he ran home. It took an even shorter to get home as it did to get to the city centre, pushing his limits to get his mind off the anger burning in the back of his mind.  
'That bitch, how could she blame Sonic for this, he tried, it wasn't his fault! The last thing he needs now is a guilt trip.' It made him furious to see how low some people would sink to get a headline that would sell. 'Selfish bastards,' he growled in his head and he entered Sonic's house. He checked to see if Sonic had woken yet, seeing him laying soundlessly on his bed he thought him still asleep. But he didn't see the tears running down the hedgehog's face…or the knife running along his arm.  
Shadow started cooking, and made a strong cup of coffee to calm his nerves. He had just finished when he heard stirring from Sonic's room. He cautiously went in and sat next to Sonic on the bed, not noticing the knife on the bedside cupboard.  
"I made some breakfast," he said quietly, "you want some?" Sonic's silent reply was just a slight nod of the head before he dragged himself out of bed and headed to the kitchen. They both sat down without a word, eating the pancakes, which seemed tasteless to both of them, but their minds were not on the food.  
'Dead, dead, Tails is dead,' Sonic repeated these words over in his head, he knew it wasn't like him to dwell on something like this, but he couldn't shake the feeling of guilt that came with the sadness over his friend's death, 'it's all my fault, wasn't fast enough, I deserve to feel pain.' He forced another mouthful down his throat before resuming back to his depressing thoughts. Shadow on the other hand was thinking about something else.  
'How could that bitch say that about Sonic, it makes me sick to see what some people will do for a few minutes of fame. I never realised just how hard it was to be Sonic, he's expected to be perfect by everyone, and if he isn't, he gets a load of shit from the world,' he sighed, 'his best friend died and all they can think about is how he should have saved him, not how miserable he's feeling now.' He seethed with barely contained anger, he wanted to rip the news crew apart and make them regret doing what they did, but he knew Sonic needed him more now. 'Why am I even getting so upset? I shouldn't care, not so much anyway'  
They carried on eating quietly, until Sonic pushed his plate away.  
"I'm not hungry, I'm gonna go watch TV," with that he silently went to the living room and laid full length of the couch, flicking through the channels until he reached a replay of a certain news show.  
Shadow tried to hear what Sonic was watching through the door, but could only catch a few words, 'didn't, save, best, friend.' Shadow's eyes went wide as he realised what was on and he rushed in to turn it off. He watched Sonic as he curled back into his defensive ball, ears folded against his head.  
"Sonic, don't let them get to you," Shadow pleaded as his friend shuffled away from his hand, quills starting to get sharp so Shadow couldn't even hope to touch him and uncurl him from the ball of mixed blue and peach fur. He sighed and sat next to Sonic, giving him time to calm down. Eventually Sonic stopped crying, as though he had no tears left, and he uncurled, sitting with his knees up against his chest, heads rested on them.  
It was just then Shadow heard a knock at the door, he looked at Sonic, he knew it would be his friends coming to check up on him. Sonic silently told Shadow he could left them in with his eyes, giving a small nod. Shadow nodded back and went to let them in, it was Rouge and Knuckles. They both came in without a word, sitting on the sofa beside the one Sonic was on, never lifting their heads to meet Sonic's eyes. There was an awkward silence as everyone contemplated what to say to break it. It was Sonic who finally spoke up.  
"Where's Amy and Cream?" He whispered, not daring to speak any louder in the echoing room. Knuckles was the one who gave the quiet reply.  
"Still asleep, they had a rouge night last night," Sonic nodded, "But how are you holding up?" Sonic looked at him.  
"As well as can be expected," there was another silence, "but I think I want to be left alone, if you wouldn't mind, could you please tell Amy and Cream not to come? This is probably not a good thing for them to see, especially Amy." Knuckles nodded, he knew how clingy Amy could be. "Thanks, I'll see you guys, whenever"  
"Kay Sonic, see ya later, you too Shadow." Shadow nodded and the two left, he wrung his hands nervously.  
"Should I leave too?" He asked Sonic. Sonic shook his head.  
"No, I-I want you to stay here, with me," he leant against Shadow and finally gave into exhaustion from all the crying, nuzzled against Shadow. Shadow sighed for what seemed the hundredth time that day, letting Sonic rest on him. He looked out the window, rain was falling heavily now and he could hear thunder in the background. 'Looks like we could be having another storm, better get some food, never know if it could flood around here like that other city'. He looked at Sonic, 'I'm sure he'll be fine for a little while, he's asleep anyway.' It took some effort, but he managed to pull himself out from under and Sonic and cover him with a quilt. He checked on Sonic one more time before heading out the door. He left in such a rush he didn't hear Sonic mumble one name under his breath.  
"Shadow…" 


	3. We don't deserve to hurt

Shadow fought to run against the wind as he made his way to the nearest shop, not the one he went to before, 'I think the store clerks would prefer it if I didn't turn up and cause another ruckus like earlier,' he thought, 'not like it was your fault' his mind argued back against itself. 'Yeah, but I wouldn't want to go back anyway.' He could barely see the neon sign in the window of the store, and made his way towards the door, fur soaked to his skin and the rain so heavy he could barely see his hand in front of his face.  
He finally pushed himself inside, the automatic doors closing behind him keeping in the warmth. As he made his way around the aisles, he noticed not many people were around, 'probably indoors nice and warm, when Sonic feels better I need to teach him to shop every now and again'. He mindlessly grabbed items as he strode down the aisles, 'lucky I have some money left otherwise we'd be starving for the next few days.  
As he finally walked down the last aisle he noticed the store clerks has started boarding up the windows, he went up to one and asked them why they were doing that.  
"Last time we had a storm this bad the windows shattered and all sorts of stuff flew in here and ruined all the stock, it costs us hundreds!" The clerk resumed nailing the boards to the wall and Shadow went to pay, thankful that there was no queue due to the lack of people there. 'I guess this storm is gonna get really bad, good thing I came for food when I did.' Making his way back home was harder than ever, not only had the wind and rain picked up, but he had to carry all the shopping bags too, his fur was drenched, he couldn't see a thing and those bag weren't getting any lighter. I was half an hour before he got home. 'I hope Sonic's alright, I took way longer than expected'. He glanced into the living room and was surprised to see Sonic not lying on the couch where he had left him. 'Maybe he went to bed, ' Shadow told himself, 'I'll just be quiet and take a look, don't want to wake him up, the storm will do that well enough'  
He tip-toed into the kitchen and packed away the food quietly, then went to Sonic's bedroom. He stood outside the door, listening for any noise. He was confused to hear a metallic kind of sound, like a cutting sound. Starting to worry, he opened the door as softly as he could and put his head round the door. He eyes widened in amazement to see Sonic sitting on the side of his bed, knife gliding slowly across his wrist, the blood slowly flowing down his arm to fix with the blood of the other cuts on his arm. Shadow didn't know what to say, he just stood speechless and Sonic looked up to see his black-furred counterpart standing at the door wide-eyed and open-mouthed.  
Sonic panicked, he didn't know what to do, he knew what he was doing was wrong, but it felt right, he deserved the pain he told himself, but he hadn't planned on anyone finding out, especially not Shadow.  
Wait, why especially not Shadow?  
An eerie silence passed between the two of them as Shadow eyes the numerous cuts on his friend's arms, they were so many, they were countless. Suddenly, the shock was replaced by rage.  
"Sonic, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Shadow seethed through clenched teeth. Sonic dropped the knife and looked at Shadow, scared of what he might do, he'd never seen him so angry before, and that was really saying something. Shadow advanced towards Sonic, eyes full of anger. "Answer me Sonic"  
Sonic just looked at him helplessly as his mouth tried to form words.  
"I-I…" He trailed off and his eyes closed as he waited for the hit, he was truly afraid of Shadow. He jumped when he heard a dull thump. He opened his eyes and was shocked to see Shadow, his friend, the strong hedgehog one might call his clone, on his knees, arms crossed on the bed, head rested on them, crying as heavily as the rain fell outside.  
Sonic didn't know what to do, why was Shadow crying? It was Sonic that was hurting himself, Shadow wasn't in pain…was he? He looked at the sobbing form in front of him, he couldn't stand to see him like this. Shadow was tough, he didn't cry. Sonic's eyes widened at that thought, he was thinking just like those bastards on the news. He suddenly realised that he was doing to Shadow, exactly what the camera and reporters did to him, it was a thought that horrified him. 'He needs this,' he thought, 'whatever it is that's upset him, he needs to let it out,' and without a further thought Sonic leant down next to his weeping friend and wrapped his arms around him, eyes closed, waiting for the hedgehog to feel better, 'no matter how long it takes'  
It seemed like hours until Shadow finally calmed down, leaning into Sonic's arms, his tearful eyes looked up and met with the emeralds of the blue hedgehog, full of concern for his friend.  
"Shadow?" Sonic didn't need to say it, Shadow knew what he wanted to know. He took a shaky breath and took himself out of Sonic's protective embrace, wiping his eyes with his gloved hand.  
"Sonic, I-I'm sorry, I just, couldn't stand to know, that you were hurting yourself, and, I couldn't do anything about it, I'm sorry," he hung his head in shame, until he felt Sonic lift it so that rubies met emeralds.  
It was surprising how alike two things, or people could be without realising it. Sonic, being shocked at his friend's tears, like the media were shocked at his, but he was different, he didn't tell him to stop, he didn't hate him or make fun of him for it, he let him cry, he wasn't like those he hated so much. Shadow, upset because he knew someone was in pain and he couldn't help it, though he felt he should, like Sonic when he couldn't rescue Tails, but he was different, he wasn't going to let Sonic die, he'd do whatever it took to make Sonic happy, even if he didn't realise just what lengths he would go to yet. It was surprising how alike two people could be.  
As they both gazed into each other's eyes, Sonic shook his head.  
"Don't be sorry Shadow, it's not your fault, you shouldn't blame yourself, like I did for Tails' death." Shadow opened his mouth to reply but Sonic put a finger over it shushing him softly. "Listen to what I have to say." Shadow nodded slowly, and Sonic carried on. "I thought I deserved the pain, that it was my fault, I should hurt, but, now I realise, I don't deserve to be in pain…anymore than you do. It wasn't my fault Tails died, I couldn't do anything about it, and you can't do anything about these," he pointed to the deep gashes in his arms, which had eventually stopped bleeding, "neither of us deserve to hurt." Sonic gave a small to Shadow, who returned it with one his rare smiles.  
'Wow', Sonic thought, ' that was deep for me, I should think like this more often.' That's when he came to a decision, one that would change his life.  
"And that's why, I've decided to give up hero work," he looked at Shadow, waiting his reaction. He was pleased when Shadow gave another smile. 'As long as he's happy, I don't care,' Shadow thought. Sonic's smile widened at the sight of Shadow's. 'Why does his smile make me feel so happy? I just can't be sad when he looks so happy'. Shadow was thinking the same about Sonic.  
'He makes me so happy, I've really changed a lot since the fall from the Ark.' It was a while before they moved from sitting on the floor to the kitchen.  
"I'm starving," Shadow said, a hand over his rumbling stomach.  
"Agreed, what are we eating?" Sonic licked his lips thoughtfully. Then came up with a totally sonic-esque idea. "How about chilli dogs?" Shadow laughed. 'Shadow laughed?' Sonic thought, 'I didn't think it possible, it sounds really nice.' Sonic's eyes half closed without him realising it, luckily Shadow didn't either.  
"You must be feeling better Sonic, well, I suppose I can stomach them today, but this is the only time I will EVER eat them, be warned." Sonic nodded.  
"Fair enough, fair enough." Five minutes later they were sitting on the sofa watching T.V, the news came on. It was the same report as earlier.  
"God, can't they just let it die?" Shadow immediately regretted his choice of words, he looked at Sonic, apologising with his eyes.  
"Don't worry, I was thinking the same thing, but, I'm sure they'll find a much better story in my retirement," he chuckled to himself, "I can just imagine their faces now." Shadow smiled, this was the Sonic he knew, making humour out of a situation that seemed totally depressing, that was something he liked about Sonic. 'What, like? Did I just…? So I like Sonic the hedgehog?' He looked at Sonic, he was smiling to himself and obviously enjoying the chilli dogs. Shadow blushed furiously when he saw Sonic turn to look at him.  
"Are you OK Shadow?" Shadow nodded.  
"Sure, fine." Sonic smiled and changed the channel, watching Shadow out of the corner of his eye. 'Was he blushing? That was so cute! … Cute? Oh my god, I like Shadow the hedgehog, and not just as in friend like, like as in…like like! But why was he blushing does he like me too?' He looked at Shadow. Shadow looked back.  
"What?" Sonic opened his mouth but just couldn't seem to get the right words out.  
"I, uhm I, do you?" He sighed, "never mind," he waved his hand at Shadow as a signal not to ask. The red-streaked hedgehog just shrugged his shoulders.  
'I wonder what he wanted to ask me'. Just then there was huge rumble of thunder, and a deafening screech as a great oak came tumbling down onto the house a retired hero. 


	4. Addmitance

'I wonder what he wanted to ask me'. Just then there was huge rumble of thunder, and a deafening screech as a great oak came tumbling down onto the house a retired hero.  
When Sonic groggily opened his eyes to the heavy downfall and the remains of his small home scattered around him. He looked around, trying to figure out what had happened, to his left he saw the massive tree that had fallen on and crushed his house, he gulped nervously when he saw how close it was to him, a few more inches to the right and he probably wouldn't have woken up. On his other side was Shadow, lying on his back eyes closed. Sonic winced when he saw the blood stained pole running straight through the left arm of his black and red counterpart. He was still breathing though, and apart from his arm, he seemed to be more or less fine. Sonic on the other hand, wasn't so lucky.  
He was pinned down to the ground by a huge beam, making it hard to breathe, he leant back as far as the ground would let him so that he could get as much air into his lungs as possible. He resolved to simply push the beam off him, it didn't look too heavy, it was just one used for decoration, but his resolution was broken when he found neither of his arms responded to him, a ripping pain shooting through him instead. He sighed and looked at the other hedgehog next to him, who was slowly making up to be greeted by loud claps of thunder and streaks of lightning beginning to form across the grey sky.  
"Are you OK Shadow?" Sonic's voice was raspy, and it hurt to talk, he felt freezing and his aching throat was making it even harder to breathe. Shadow nodded, he met the gaze of the azure hedgehog and saw the pain in the emeralds, he took a shaky breath when he noticed the pole through his own arm, and the trickle of blood running down it to meet in a pool of blood that mixed and swirled with Sonic's. "We need to move," Sonic whispered, his throat getting worse making it near impossible to even talk quietly, once again Shadow nodded.  
"I know, but how, we're both stuck here." He sighed, "We're stuck here until someone comes to help us." The rain seemed to start to fall even heavier, if that was possible, and a sheet of water began to cover the ground Sonic and Shadow were pinned to. Shadow watched the rising water level soaking his fur and looked desperately at Sonic. "But we don't have time to wait." Sonic had also noticed the water and shuddered, he wasn't a fan of water when he wasn't pinned down to the ground with a beam, it would be impossible to escape it how he was. Shadow looked at Sonic, the water, then the pole in his arm. That arm was stuck, but his other one worked just fine. He flexed his hand and looked back at Sonic, the water had already reached his head.  
Sonic was finding in hard to decide what to do, he needed to lean back otherwise the beam cut off his air, but if he did, then the water would suffocate him. His train of worried thoughts was broken when he saw Shadow move his right arm to the pole and grip it tightly.  
"Wha-what are you doing Shadow?" His voice was barely audible above the roar of the wind. Shadow closed his eyes tightly.  
"Getting us out of here," with those words he gave a big tug of the pole embedded in his arm. "Aaaarrrghh!" He clenched his teeth and carried on giving tugs at the long piece of metal, which was slowly coming out of his arm. Sonic eyes widened in shock, and he tried to persuade his friend out of the pain he was giving himself. But his voice now was completely gone and he could only look on in concern as his friend finally removed the pole from his arm. Shadow quickly grabbed a nearby ripped piece of cloth nearby and wrapped it round his arm to stop the bleeding, grunting as the salt-water drenched material stung his wound. He was glad to see that his legs were working fine as he made his way over to Sonic and gave the beam an almighty kick. The wind and weight made it hard to move but he managed to just kick it far enough so that Sonic could pull himself free.  
He helped his friend up, and both noted happily that his legs were working too, but his arms were definitely broken, twisted at odd angles. "Come on Sonic, we have to get to the hospital." Sonic nodded and led the way.  
It took some effort to get past the wind and rain, and even a few stray lightning bolts struck too close for comfort, but they made it to the hospital, and when the nurse saw the hole through Shadow's arm, they were both rushed to get treated right away.

A few hours later, their bandages were done and they were relaxing on the hospital beds, not the most comfortable beds in the world, but better than the cold wet floor they'd been pinned to for hours. Sonic laughed lightly, throat still hurting a bit.  
"These people must be sick of seeing me here, I only just came out yesterday." Shadow nodded.  
"I know, I was the one who dragged you here last time." They both went quiet, Sonic looking to the floor sadly. Shadow noticed his friend's sudden silence. "Did I say something wrong?" He put a hand on Sonic's shoulder who seemed to snap out of whatever day dream he was in and turned to face Shadow. He met the black and crimson hedgehog's eyes and shook his head.  
"No, just…thinking," he paused, "how did you know to save me at the fire?" He looked straight into the ruby eyes of his friend, waiting for an answer. Shadow averted his gaze and took a breath.  
"Well I, was in the building when the fire started, did you noticed which building it was?" Sonic half nodded.  
"Kind of, it was a testing lab wasn't it?" He remembered vaguely seeing a small sign next to the door, but since he was in such a rush he didn't really notice.  
"Well," Shadow continued, "Tails was working in the front room trying doing some experiments, I'm not sure what he was trying to do, I was told he'd been in there for hours and refused to come out until he'd finished with an important experiment," he took a deep breath, "some idiots came in, there were drunk, in the middle of the fucking day, with god knows how much alcohol. They could see where they were, they were bloody stupid if they couldn't, there were huge signs that said flammable everywhere, but they were so drunk they couldn't even see straight. They couldn't even manage to get the beer in their mouths, they were spilling it everywhere, one of them went to the room Tails was in, spilling it all over as he went. He opened the door and he went in, I didn't see what happened, but something smashed and then there was this loud explosion and before I knew what was going on, the whole place was on fire, wherever those stupid drunks had gone, the fire was. They started screaming like idiots and got away, and I was busy helping everyone else out, by the time I went to get Tails you were there, the hallway was blocked and you could barely stand. I helped you out, then you passed out and I took you here. Some time later your friends all come in, saying that no-one managed to save Tails, I'm sorry, I should've saved him, I tried, but, I was so busy shouting my head off at those drunks…" He shook his head, "I'm sorry"  
He closed his eyes and turned his face away from Sonic, who's own eyes didn't leave the form of the red-streaked hedgehog. He seemed to think about what to say, almost looking angry for a moment, but he just gave a small smile.  
"I don't blame you Shadow." Shadow looked at him in confusion. Sonic's smile grew wider, "I'm just glad I didn't lose you." He hugged his friend tight, while the black furry looked at him in confusion.  
'Isn't he angry? I could've saved Tails, but he's hugging me, he obviously isn't, oh whatever I can't be bothered to be logical right now'. He gave his own smile and returned the embrace from the blue hedgehog, who just hugged him tighter in return. They were there for a while until they released from the hold, Sonic's eyes still never leaving Shadow. They looked each other in the eyes before Sonic shuffled towards Shadow, sitting next to him on the bed, his gaze still unwavering. 'What now?' Shadow just watched him in confusion. "So you're not angry?" He asked an obvious question to break the uncomfortable silence between them, but gasped as he felt his answer not in words, but as Sonic's lips met his in a kiss. It over quickly, as soon as it started, and Sonic looked deeply into Sonic's eyes and Shadow felt his face go warm, the blush luckily covered by his dark fur. Sonic grinned lovingly.  
"Like I said Shadow, I'm just glad you're OK." They both carried on gazing at each other, everything seeming to disappear around them, leaving only them two in the world, exploring each other's eyes, and searching for the souls behind them, until Shadow made his move and connected his lips to Sonic, savouring the taste as the kiss grew deeper than the first. Both their lips caressed, both with their unique flavours, they didn't want it to end, but they heard the door open as the nurse came in with a tray.  
"I just brought your dinners in," she said with a friendly smile. They both returned with their own joyful beams.  
"Thanks, I'm starving!" Sonic said, patting his stomach. Both hedgehog's exchanged a last loving glance as Sonic went back to his own bed.  
'Sonic…' Shadow smiled, feeling really happy for the first time in a long while. 


	5. Amy and Espio

It wasn't long until Sonic's friends turned up at the hospital, worry clear on their faces. "I'm OK guys really, it's Shadow who had a pole stuck through his arm, and he's the one that got us out of there," he pointed over to Shadow who smiled shyly. Knuckles laughed.  
"Nice to see you happy for once instead of moping in the corner. You holding up kay?" Shadow nodded.  
"Yeah, I'm fine, it's nearly healed," he showed them his arm under the bandage, and all their mouths dropped open when all they could see was a cut along his arm, it was deep but nothing compared the big hole that went right through him before. He saw the confused looks on their faces and explained, "I'm the ultimate life form, I was made to heal quickly"  
"Oh, well, OK," Knuckles stammered, clearly still shocked, but he got past it. He looked at Sonic seriously. "We were thinking, you know, it shouldn't really be held off longer, we thought that we should start planning Tails' funeral." He watched Sonic waiting for his reaction somewhat cautiously, as though Sonic might explode into a hundred blue and peach pieces. Sonic nodded.  
"You're right, it shouldn't wait longer," he looked at his arms, "I'm kind of stuck at the moment, but I can go home in a few days, do you think you can sort it out Knuckles?" Knuckles nodded, relieved the blue hedgehog had taken it so well.  
"Sure, I'll go take care of it now, I'll see ya both later," with that he was gone, Rouge and Amy following closely behind. Amy had been strangely quiet, refusing to relinquish an icy gaze on Shadow, the black furry decided to keep his eye on her, there was something about her that he didn't trust. He relaxed a little when she left, and Sonic seemed to too, stretching as best he could and smiling over at Shadow.  
"I can't wait until they let me out of here, I can't stand sitting still for so long," he made his way to the window, one of the few places he was allowed to go, "I don't know why they're making such a fuss, I don't have to stay here because of my arms, it's not like I'm crippled or anything"  
"They're probably just being cautious, don't want anything happening to their hero." Sonic frowned, looking out of the window, he could see news reporters outside, obviously trying to get the story about Sonic's getting hurt.  
"I'll need to keep a camera on hand when I tell them I'm giving it up, I'm sure it will be a real Kodak moment." He laughed softly and went to sit down next to Shadow.  
"Why did you decide to give it up anyway?" Sonic sighed.  
"It just wasn't the same as before, too much pressure, it was really starting to get at me," he frowned and turned over, nuzzling into Shadow. The black hedgehog decided to not ask anymore, as long as it would make Sonic happy, it was OK. They laid there in silence for a while, then they heard a shriek from the other side of the room.  
"SONIC?" Sonic sat up speedily, quickly regretting it when pain shot up his arms. He saw Amy standing at the door to their temporary room, teeth and hands clenched and looking seething. Sonic gulped, he'd never seen her so angry before, and he'd seen her pretty damn angry. She looked at Sonic, then Shadow, and if it was possible her look of hatred grew even more intense. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Her eyes burned into Shadow's, but he wasn't going to let her intimidate him, Sonic on the other hand wasn't so confidant, he knew what Amy was capable of when she got like this, and he couldn't defend himself and even Shadow wasn't completely better yet.  
All three hedgehog's stood there looking at each other, until Shadow took a deep breath and calmly replied.  
"What does it look like?" He didn't need to say him and Sonic liked each other now, it was clear by what he said and by the look in Amy's eyes that it was obvious. Sonic could swear he could feel the hate radiating off the pink girl's form as she slowly walked towards Shadow until her face was inches way from his, eyes glaring into his, but Shadow just glared back, he wasn't going to let Amy ruin it for him or Sonic, and she couldn't scare him either. She gave up on glaring at him and stepped back, raising her hammer above her head ready to strike Shadow with all her force. Shadow still sat calmly, looking slightly bored with the situation, knowing it would irritate Amy even more.  
She was just about to hit him when the nurses rushed in.  
"Young lady! Those are patients!" Amy stopped and looked to see the nurses coming towards her, they took an arm each and ripped the hammer from her hands, "I think you'd better leave Ms. Rose." They stomped out, taking Amy with them who was shouting and screaming for all she was worth, Sonic sighed in relief.  
"No matter how fast I can run away from her I can never seem to get away," he smiled softly at Shadow, "you're a lot braver than me, she's scares me shitless, and she's only 12 years old, just slightly pathetic." Shadow ruffled his quills lovingly.  
"Not really, she kind of scares me too, and most people say I'M the scary one." Sonic laughed.  
"I disagree, you're a right softie," he stuck his tongue out playfully and leant against the dark hedgehog closing his eyes, "I'd never like that spoiled little brat, I mean, I'm friends with her but she's more of a stalker than a close friend," he sighed, "she'll just have to accept I like you, if she doesn't like it, then fuck her." Shadow agreed, he smiled at the small form snuggling up against him.  
"You know, maybe we can persuade the doctors to let you go early, sitting still here is getting on my nerves." Sonic looked at him.  
"The food sucks too, come on, I don't care if I have to take a leap of faith out the window, I'm not staying here one more minute." Without another word he was off through the door.

It took a lot of persuading, but the two were strolling down the road, the rain had cleared and the sun's rays were shining down on the city, drying up all the rain left from last night. The had a new problem now, they needed somewhere to stay, they couldn't stay at friend's house, they couldn't go near Amy, Rouge only lived in a small apartment, there was nowhere near enough room for an extra two people, and Knuckles lived rough, he was always outside guarding the master emerald.  
"Looks like it's a motel for us tonight," Sonic said, "Since my house has been demolished, I'm just glad I have insurance otherwise I'd really be in trouble." He looked around, "I know a nice place round here, and I have a friend there who owes me a favour, we can stay there." He turned around, "Come on, it's this way." He led Shadow down a few streets until they found the place they were looking for, it was near the sea front, close enough for a view, but far enough for Sonic t be comfortable. "I hate water," he muttered under his breath when he saw it.  
Inside it was quite classy, it looked exactly the place someone famous like Sonic would stay. The azure hedgehog strolled straight up to the front desk to a purple chameleon, looking very tired and bored until he saw Sonic coming up.  
"Hey Sonic!" Espio said, "I haven't seen you for a while"  
"Hi Espio, how ya doing?" Espio frowned, resting his head on his arm, which was propped up on the desk.  
"OK I suppose, but I hate working here, being a detective was a lot more my style." Sonic smiled.  
"I'm sure it's not that bad, but then again who am I to talk I don't have a job. But I wanted to call n a favour, my house was pretty much crushed in that storm last night and me and Shadow need somewhere to stay." Espio looked round Sonic.  
"Shadow? Oh hi, I didn't notice you there," Espio greeted Shadow in a tone that clearly said he didn't want him to be here, but Shadow ignored it.  
"Hi," he mumbled, sitting down on a waiting bench while Sonic got a key. Five minutes later Sonic walked over to him.  
"Room 746, that's on the 7th floor, wanna race up the stairs?" Shadow looked over at Espio who was looking at Sonic with a strange look in his eyes, hungry stare refusing to waver. Shadow shook his head, finally registering what Sonic had said.  
"Oh, uhm, sure, but you'll have to be careful of your arm." Sonic nodded.  
"I will be Shadow, don't worry, now come on, ready set and go!" Sonic disappeared in a blue blur, but Shadow was stopped when a hand grabbed his arm, he turned round to see Espio looking at him angrily.  
"What do you want?" Shadow narrowed his eyes and bared his teeth, showing his pointy canines and resisting the urge to growl at Espio in warning, what was this guy's problem?  
"You better stay away from Sonic if you want to stay in one piece hedgehog," Espio growled menacingly. Shadow cocked his head to the side.  
"And, why should I do that?" Espio's eyes narrowed until they were yellow slits against his purple fur.  
"Because Sonic is mine!" Shadow raised one eyebrow, 'another one with a crush on him? What's with all the people threatening me'  
"Really now? I didn't know Sonic 'belonged' to anybody," he emphasised belonged showing he didn't agree with Espio's views of Sonic in the slightest, "And correct me if I'm wrong, but it's me that's Sonic kissed yesterday." Espio's eyes went wide at that sentence, but quickly narrowed again as shock was replaced with rage. Shadow snickered under his breath and before Espio could reply was gone in a streak of gold. Espio growled under his breath as he glared at the spot where Shadow was stood only seconds before.  
"Sonic WILL be mine." 


	6. Captured

Sonic was waiting outside the door, arms crossed and leaning against a wall when Shadow appeared in a flash of gold. Sonic raised an eye-ridge at his black and red counterpart.  
"What took you so long?" He stood up straight and went to unlock the door to their hotel room. "Espio wanted to talk to me," He answered carelessly, not letting off the nature of the earlier conversation with the colour-changing chameleon. He followed Sonic into the room. The room was amazing, crimson velvet curtains hung from the full-length French windows, which opened up to a balcony with a beautiful view of the sea, the calming sound of the waves and salty smell wafting through the open windows. The carpet was pure white and so thick the two hedgehogs could practically feel the soft texture through their shoes. There was a white (fake) leather loveseat against one wall, with a famous painting of the sea-side that you could see through the expensive windows, painted by one of Mobius' most famous artists. There was a widescreen TV built into the wall opposite the comfy couch, with (as Sonic quickly noticed) 300 channels of cable TV. A few potted plants were placed around, and there was a small cupboard with a lamp and phone next to the entrance door. There were three doors leading off the living room. One led to the kitchen, with every cooking appliance they could possibly want. The next was a bathroom (Shadow couldn't help but notice that the bath was easily big enough for two) and the last was a bedroom with a double king sized bed with red velvet duvets that matched the curtains that were also used in the living room. Sonic noticed the bed at once when he walked in and laughed softly.  
"Do you reckon Espio did this on purpose?" Shadow looked at him smirking.  
"Hey, I'm not complaining," Sonic smacked him playfully over the head.  
"Don't even think about it, we just got out of hospital, remember"  
"Yeah, but it seems you healed a lot more quickly than expected," he pointed at Sonic's arms which were moving freely. "How did that happen?" He poked at his healed arm as if it would magically give him the answer.  
"Easy, I heal quickly, and I have the ability to heal anyone else too, just takes a bit of chaos energy," Shadow explained.  
"Oh," Sonic was quiet for a while, looking deep in thought, then he looked back at Shadow, "but wouldn't you need a chaos emerald for that?" Shadow shook his head.  
"Not me, I was taught back on Ark to be able to do important stuff like that without chaos emeralds, of course there's some things you just can't do without them, like, chaos control for instance." Sonic nodded.  
"I see, sort of," he blinked and smiled, "I can't be bothered trying to understand all this now, but you have GOT to teach me how to do that." Shadow laughed.  
"In good time, good time." He sat down on the comfort on the bed and looked at the ceiling. Sonic sat down next to him.  
"What did Espio talk to you about anyway?" He met eyes with the red-streaked hedgehog. Shadow shrugged.  
"Not much, just saying he hadn't seen me for a while and crap like that," he blatantly lied straight to Sonic's face. Sonic frowned, there was something in Shadow's eyes that told him he wasn't being completely honest with him, but he shrugged the feeling off and looked down to his stomach as he heard it grumble loudly. Shadow smirked at the smaller hedgehog. "Hungry?" Sonic grinned sheepishly.  
"Maybe a little," he made his stomach protest, "OK, maybe a lot." He paused, "There's a resteraunt downstairs, feel like eating out for a change?" Shadow nodded. "Good, because I'm hungry now, come on!" He grabbed Shadow's arm and in a streak of light they were both gone. In his rush Sonic forgot to lock the door, and Espio came out of his camouflage and walked into the room.  
"This could work to my advantage; all I need is to get Sonic away from Shadow."

Half an hour later, Sonic was tapping his fingers impatiently on the table.  
"What is taking so long for this food to come?" Shadow shook his head at his friend's impatience.  
"Calm down, I'm sure it won't be longer." Sure enough it was only a few moments afterwards that a waiter came with a pizza the size of Sonic's head, but it didn't seem to phase Sonic as he opened his mouth as wide as possible, trying to cram a whole slice in his mouth at once, and choking and coughing finding he couldn't quite do it. Shadow laughed at the blue hedgehog, taking his time eating his food. Soon, the waiter came back with the bill for the food; Sonic took a quick glance, then again trying to figure out if he had really read what he thought he had read. "How much? I'll just be a sec Shadow I think I need to get some more cash, I'll be right back." Shadow just carried on eating, not seeming too bothered, he was too bust thinking about Espio.  
"Don't worry, take your time," he replied lazily as Sonic sped off. Sonic walked down the corridor to his room and went in quickly looking for something.  
"Where did I leave my wallet? I don't even remember putting it down," he took a moment to try remember where it was and sighed, "it must have been in my house when it burned down, just fantastic." He sat down grumpily and grumbled under his breath. "Stupid tree fall on my house I should use that thing for firewood, watch the stupid thing burn," he carried on mumbling and didn't notice when Espio silently came up from behind him. The chameleon raised one hand and with one swift punch to a pressure point in the back of Sonic's head and the blue hedgehog was out cold.

Downstairs Shadow was getting impatient.  
"Where is he?" He rested his head on his hand and took one last look to see if Sonic was coming back before standing up. 'I can find him and get back here in just a minute I'm sure no-one will mind'. He nodded his head to his own thoughts then ran off to try find the blue speedster.  
He noticed the door to their room open and he went in, his pace a little faster than usual. Inside it was silent, he looked over to the couch and saw a small piece of paper on it, he eyes scanned it quickly, then he growled menacingly under his breath.  
"Espio," he ran out of the room, leaving the room empty and in darkness.

Espio carried Sonic turn the dark corridors, twisting and turning, the blue hedgehog still out cold in his arms. He eventually reached his destination, a bedroom as dark as the halls of the building, with a huge bed covered in deep purple quilts, and matching drapes hung from the posts kept to one side by golden ropes. He laid Sonic on the bed carefully, sure not to wake him up, then left locking the door behind him, he had big plans for him, but they could wait until he was awake.  
He entered a room with countless TV s stacked on the walls, each showing a different place, one was a hallway, which a familiar black and red-streaked hedgehog was continually pacing up and down. Espio zoomed in on the image, when he gave up with his detective work (business was poor, everybody just went to the police these days), he managed to sneak out a few things they used back at the headquarters, these surveillance TV s being just some of them. He focused on the image as malevolent thoughts drifted through his mind, 'I should get rid of him quickly, but I don't see why I can't have my fun with him'. He laughed softly and watched the distressed hedgehog pacing a little longer before leaving the room, 'but I believe my guest should be waking soon, this one's fate can wait.'

Shadow once again paced back up the hallway, hands behind his back, mind full of unanswered questions. 'Where was Sonic? Where had Espio taken him? What would he do with him?' Shadow shuddered at that query, he knew full well what Espio could do Sonic if Shadow didn't find him in time, but how could he find him, Espio could've taken him anywhere! He continued pacing the corridor, then stopped and sighed irritably, 'Well, I'm not doing anything standing here, I can at least look'. Full of concern and worry and not a clue of what to do, Shadow started his search for his blue friend.

Espio walked in and watched as Sonic stirred from his forced sleep, eyes groggily opening as he groaned under his breath. He rubbed the back of his head where a headache was forming fast, and his eyes narrowed as he finally saw the chameleon's purple form in the doorway, emerald orbs adjusted to the darkness.  
"What? Espio, where am I?" Espio slowly strode towards the confused hedgehog, a smirk slowly growing on his face as he got closer to him. Sonic found himself backing away every time Espio got closer to him, eyes refusing to leave him, he wasn't sure of the way his friend was acting, there was something strange about it. 'Yeah, that and you've woken up in a totally random place feeling like someone whacked you over the head with a sledgehammer', he rubbed his head again, the pain slowly numbing. Espio came closer, only a few steps away from Sonic now.  
"Nowhere special, just a little place I like to call home, somewhere where no-one can disturb me," he snickered at the thought, 'no-one to stop me when I try have my way', the smirk widened as he practically stood on top of Sonic, who's eyes met his and refused to look away, searching the yellow orbs, trying to figure out the answer to the colour-changing charmeleon. Espio continued coming closer and closer, Sonic backing away at every advance, until the blue hedgehog found himself leaning against the headboard with Espio leaning over him, inches away from his face.  
"Espio?" Sonic tried to back away further, but found he was already as far as he could go, and he resided once again to searching his eyes to try find an answer to his unspoken question. He leaned in closer, breathing against his face, tickling his azure fur. He ran his hand up along Sonic's side, listening to the hedgehog's murmur of confusion, then his breathing catch a little as his hand travelled sideways to his chest, then lower to his stomach, softly stroking the smooth peach skin.  
Sonic took Espio's hand and tried to move it away from him starting to become afraid now, he swallowed nervously as he found the ex-detective wasn't going to be moved so easily, just pressing in to his stomach slightly harder.  
"Es-Espio, what are you doing?" Espio moved his mouth up to Sonic's ear, which twitched as it felt the hot breath against its fur, folding back but listening carefully at the same time while Espio gave his whispered answer.  
"Just having a little fun is all Sonic." Sonic tried to mouth his head away as Espio's mouth pressed briefly against his fur, started to slowly realise what Espio had in mind. 'A little fun, he doesn't mean…no! He can't, I mean, no, I won't let him.' Sonic took both his hands and firmly pushed Espio away, showing clearly that he wasn't going to go along with this by the determination in his eyes. Espio chucked softly, then used his camalauge to blend into his surroundings, disappearing from Sonics' eyes.  
He re-appeared a little later behind Sonic, and quickly took both his hands and cuffed them to separate bedposts before Sonic could even try to comprehend what was going on. It was too late when Sonic tried to escape, his was already trapped, arms raised above his head, he was able to move them a little, but not much. He tugged hard at the bonds, trying to escape, but soon realised he couldn't, they were made out of strong metal, and fell to the bed with a sigh, looking around to find Espio, who was slowly crawling his way back to his position leaning over the blue hedgehog.  
Once again he ran his hand up Sonic's side, listening as he struggled to keep his breathing even, he wasn't going to go without a fight, he couldn't make go along with this.  
"Espio, stop it now!" Sonic snapped at him and tried to move away from his touch, grolwing under his breath in warning.  
"It's too late now Sonic, you can't escape, and your little boyfriend will never find you here, from tonight, you're mine," with those words, he pressed his lips frimly against those of peach, feeling the soft texture and tasting the flavour that a certain black hedgehog had only a short while before, but this didn't feel the same, Sonic didn't want this, and he attempted to escape Espio's grip, whimpering as he found any chance of escape impossible as two purple hands tightly held his head in place as Espio sampled more of the hedgehog's sweet lips. He retreated back, panting softly, eyes growing dark with desire as he whispered to Sonic.  
"All mine." 


	7. A horrible Fate

All mine'  
Sonic felt the pressure return to his lips and Espio dived in for another kiss, once again savouring the taste, lips moving against the blue hedgehog's and his hand returned to stroking his lower stomach, his eyes showing pure lust and desire in his eyes as he met Sonic's gaze, before slowly closing the purple lids and paying more attention to Sonic's taste. Sonic whimpered against the kiss, tugging at his bonds desperately, praying that something, anything would pull Espio off of him and stop him before it went any further.  
He gasped as he felt Espio's hand move lower, softly caressing his lower region, and Sonic could slowly begin to feel the effects of it. 'No,' he told himself, 'you can't give in to him, this needs to stop!' He growled defiantly, feeling the last of his gathered air empty from his lungs. Espio smirked as he added more pressure, moving away from Sonic's lips and lower down to the blue fur on his collarbone, nipping carefully. Sonic moaned softly as Espio slide his tongue smoothly across his neck and move both hands to stroke below his stomach. His eyes widened, and he murmured quietly as he tried to fight off the tingling in his lower stomach, to get away from the growing desire. Espio moved back to Sonic's mouth, pressing his mouth firmly against Sonic, licking the crease between the peach lips, demanding entrance. Sonic unknowingly did, gasping as the hands rubbed harder against his groin, and felt Espio's wet tongue enter his mouth, exploring every crevice of the hot cavern, relentless in his search for the best tastes and feelings. Sonic felt tears at the corners of his eyes and he felt himself growing hard at the attentions in his lower region and closed his eyes tightly. 'Oh god Shadow help me!'

Shadow had searched every inch of the city several times for the last hour now, and kicked at a nearby rock angrily, watching as it flew into a nearby wall. 'Where can Sonic be?' He felt the worried feeling in his chest grow, he'd explored the whole city god knows how may times and there was no sign of the blue hedgehog or his capturer. He groaned, closing his eyes and covering them with his hands, leaning against a nearby wall trying to straighten his thoughts out, he needed to find Sonic, and fast, otherwise…  
Shadow shook his head, he didn't want to think about it, the important thing was to find the azure speedster quickly before it could happen. He sighed and opened his eyes, he couldn't do this alone, he needed help. 'I need to find Rouge and Knuckles,' without another thought he sped off to find the bat and echidna.

"Please, Espio, stop!" Sonic mumbled softly, burying his face in his hands as the tears began to fall freely, Espio smirked and squeezed harder as Sonic's hedgehog hood, laughing under his breath as the he gave a disturbed squeak and the tears fell faster, making small damp patches on the azure fur, which Espio softly rubbed away with his other hand.  
"Come on Sonic, you'll enjoy it," he snickered again as he nibbled on Sonic's ear and moved his hands back above his head looking straight into the tearful eyes and he positioned himself at Sonic's entrance. Sonic felt him barely against his fur and tried to recoil away from him, pressing into the bedcovers and closing his eyes, breaking the link between the emeralds and yellow orbs.  
Then Espio pushed into Sonic, a pleased grin on his face when he heard Sonic's pained scream. He gripped the hedgehog's hips and pulled back out, pushing in again hard, repeating the action, Sonic crying out at every rough thrust. Blood dripped down Sonic's body as his lower body became one huge throbbing pain.  
"Please stop!" He could barely get the words out between his chocked sobs and screams, but his plea was only answered as one of Espio's hands moved back to his hood, pumping in time with the thrusts, roughly, earning a suppressed shiver from the hedgehog as the poor hedgehog arched his back, fighting against the pleasurable feeling.  
"Doesn't it feel good Sonic?" Sonic met in another stare with the chameleon, who continued roughly pulling in and pushing back into him, it wouldn't be long now. Sonic tearfully shook his head and pleaded with his eyes for Espio to stop, but the thrusts just got faster and harder, and so did the pumping. Espio gave a long moan and he released into Sonic, feeling the hedgehog shudder at the feeling, but Sonic couldn't take it anymore and came too, hanging his head in shame and Espio bent down to lick up the milky fluid. Espio moved back up to looks at Sonic's face and smirked once more before getting up off the bed.  
"Well that was a fun visit Sonic, but I've got to take care of that pest you like so much, I'll be back soon." Espio left, closing the door behind him and leaving Sonic weeping in the darkness of the room, face burning with shame and his lower body aching with pain. He thought about Shadow, 'Shadow, please be OK, don't let him hurt me again." He laid there for hours, until he eventually cried himself to sleep.

Espio strode down the alleyway, it was night, the streetlights were on, giving some light to the empty road, just enough to see the black and red hedgehog across the road. He saw Knuckles walking besides him and frowned. He could barely take on Shadow, but now he had to deal with that echidna too, and he was a lot stronger than Shadow, he wouldn't stand a chance against the two of them together. 'Guess, I'll have to wait a little while before I can get rid of him'. He watched them a little longer, what were they doing anyway? He narrowed his eyes, then disappeared back into the alleyway back to his home, and Sonic, 'maybe my next visit will be a little sooner than planned'.

Knuckles knocked on Rouge's front door; it took a while before it opened. Knuckles left no time for Rouge to figure out why the hedgehog and echidna were on her doorstep before barging in, Shadow following more calmly, he seemed off in his own little world, but you could tell by the look on his face that whatever he was thinking about was causing him a great deal of worry. Rouge watched as the two came in, and with a confused look at them, closed the door and followed, sitting down on the couch next to Shadow, while Knuckles sat on the chair opposite.  
Shadow of course was a lot more worried about what was going on, but unlike Knuckles, he was a lot better at staying calm.  
"Calm down and sit down Knuckles!" Rouge grumbled, sick of him getting up out of his seat, then sitting down, up and down, up and down. Knuckles nodded as his panic suddenly ceased, and as he flopped down onto the chair a more thoughtful look crossed his face. The three sat for a while in silence, Shadow in worried thought, Rouge in confused thought, and Knuckles, just in thought.  
It took a while before Rouge decided to break the ice.  
"Anyone wanna tell me why you both just suddenly barged in here?" Knuckles seemed to snap out of his train of thought and looked at Rouge, he looked at her for a minute, almost as thought he had only noticed her there, then began to tell her about Sonic and Espio. Rouge nodded calmly through the story, she worked as a spy, she was more used to these things then the other two, thought Shadow was probably better at keeping his cool than the hot-headed echidna. At the end of the story, she nodded, then began thinking quietly again. The two males watched her, awaiting her reaction. She thought a little longer, then looked up.  
"Hmmm, I may have an idea."

Sonic was staring blankly at the ceiling, he wasn't sure how long it had been, he just knew he had been laying there the whole time, and there was pain, so much pain, and so much time to suffer through it, god how much longer would Espio keep him there? He shifted uncomfortably and sighed, his mind was blank as he lay on the velvet duvet, he'd stopped thinking about what had happened a while ago, it hurt to remember. It left room for other thoughts though, thoughts about Shadow, he was worried about him, Espio had done his worst to him, but, he didn't know what he'd do if Espio hurt Shadow.  
He shivered a little at the thought, and reverted back to just laying on the bed, not thinking at all just seemed to more appealing now. He turned his head slightly as he heard the door open. His eyes went wide when he saw the silhouetted form of Espio standing in the doorway. He lay silent, he knew he couldn't do anything, he just prepared himself for the pain about to come. He closed his eyes tightly and waited for Espio to come. He heard him come closer, but opened his eyes as he felt his arms being unshackled and the duvet being pulled over him.  
He looked round to see Espio coming under the covers with him, arms wrapped round Sonic. Sonic tried to wriggle free from Espio's arms, but he felt something metal against his neck and froze when he realised it was a knife, he stopped in his efforts and lay still as the chameleon drifted off to sleep behind him.

"OK, everyone got it?" The echidna and hedgehog nodded silently and Rouge clapped her hands together, "OK then, let's get to it, we'll wake up at 6:00 tomorrow morning, for now, there's two beds in the spare room, I'll just be in here," she pointed to a nearby door, "night." She walked off to her bedroom and the other two went to the guest room, Shadow still hadn't said very much, and he was in deep thought again, Knuckles didn't need three guesses over what he was thinking about.  
They both silently got in their beds, Knuckles almost immediately fell asleep, with guarding the master emerald he was used to practically sleeping all day, Shadow on the other hand, wasn't finding it so easy.  
'I hope Sonic is alright, only god knows what Espio could've have done to him, well, we'll find him tomorrow, for now I should just try and get some sleep.' He nodded in agreement to his thoughts, and after putting out the bedside light, he attempted to get to sleep. 


	8. Reunion!

That night Sonic lay shivering with Espio's knife at his neck, no matter how he tried he couldn't sleep, he just lay there feeling the cold metal against his skin. He looked around, he just couldn't figure out a way to escape, and he was too tired, he could barely keep his eyes open, but the nagging feeling of the sharp blade kept him awake, if only just. The room was silent apart from quiet murmurs passing Espio's lips in his sleep as he shuffled in his sleep. Sonic froze as he felt the chameleon move behind him, he moved in his sleep, then suddenly turned straight onto his other side, the knife cutting Sonic slightly in the process.  
"Ow!" Sonic whispered under his breath, he brought his hand to the cut and when he brought it back saw the blood on his glove. 'That blade really is razor sharp,' he thought. He turned his head to look at Espio, still asleep. He grinned to himself as he slowly and silently got off the bed, and made his way over to the door. He crept across the room, trying his best to avoid any creaky floorboards; he had just reached the door when the floor beneath him gave a great groan. He gasped and turned quickly to Espio, but the chameleon did nothing but mumble incoherently under his breath again and shuffle a bit.  
Sonic smiled in relief, then opened the door to the hallway.

Shadow also couldn't sleep, despite the warm covers, he just couldn't seem to get comfortable. He tossed and turned, frowning with closed eyes, trying to fall into a slumber for hours, but eventually, gave up, and made his way to the living room. He sat in the dark on the white sofa for a while, doing his best to observe the surroundings in the dark, he had been too caught up earlier to notice anything about Rouge's home.  
Nearly everything was black or white, it was very minimalist, to be honest, there wasn't too much to notice. 'Hmm,' thought Shadow, 'I'd have thought there'd have been more clutter, with her loving jewels, and well, really expensive things in general'. He looked round again, there was too much white for his taste, like a hospital, it reminded him eerily of the space colony ark. 'But the walls were more of a grey there,' he thought, 'but grey is just dark white,' said a strange little part of his mind, 'what?' Said the logical part, 'the lack of sleep must be getting to me.' Out of the corner of his eyes he noticed a door leading outside, he went through onto a small balcony, Rouge's apartment was so high up, it gave a perfect view of the city. Shadow leant on his elbows, resting them on the rail of the balcony, admiring the small dots of colour that were the lights of the city. A small smile graced his lips, but it went as soon as it came when he began thinking of Sonic again. 'This would be perfect if he was here'. He shook his head and let the soft breeze blow through his quills, it was almost soothing, but he was much too worried to relax.  
"Maybe a hot drink will calm my nerves." With that he went back into the pristine apartment of Rouge.

Sonic ran down several corridors, his tired limbs screamed at him for some rest, it was starting to break dawn and he'd still had no sleep, but still he went on. 'I'm used to pushing myself to the limit,' he thought, 'and besides, I can hardly stop until I get out of here.' He turned another corner, and went through a door into a room full of cameras. He decided it was safe enough to take a moment to look. There were several views of streets in the city, some of places he didn't recognise, he didn't really see anything that grabbed his attention.  
It was just then he saw the image of Shadow standing on the balcony of Rouge's apartment, it was small and to the top of the TV, almost off-screen, but Shadow was unmistakeable to Sonic. He watched as the black and red figure stood for moment, shook his head, then went back into the room. He smiled, 'At least he's safe.' He went to leave when he saw a map on a nearby table. He leant over it and saw a maze of corridors, there was a cross that 'you are here' and there was another cross where the exit was. Sonic smiled, 'don't blame Espio for having one of these around, I've been running around for hours and I couldn't find the way out'  
He picked up the map and took another glance at the screens. 'Don't see why I can't leave my mark, just to give my thanks to Espio.' Five minutes later, the shattered glass of the camera screens lay at Sonic's fist, 'I don't know what he was using them for, but whatever it was, he can't do it now.' He checked the map, it seemed simple enough to get to the exit. Memorising the route, he sped off in a blur of blue.

Espio woke up to the sound of smashing echoing through the halls of his base. He shot up into a sitting position and looked to his side. He growled in anger when he saw the place where Sonic had been empty. He quickly got up and sped off to where the sound had come from, he stood at the doorway, the remains of his intricate surveillance operation scattered all over the floor and Sonic nowhere to be seen. He smashed his fist on the wall.  
"GODDAMNIT!"

Sonic was finally out the maze of Espio's base, but carried on running as fast as his feet could go, he didn't want to take the risk of the slightest off-chance of being caught again. When he finally thought it would be safe, he took a moment to think about the image on the camera. 'Where was that building? I'm sure I've seen it somewhere before.' He snapped his fingers and grinned.  
"Rouge's place!" He sped off to find his black and red counterpart.

Shadow sat down to a soothing coffee, it helped him wake up a bit, so he could sort out his muddled thoughts. He glanced to his right and noticed a small clock on the wall, it was 5am. Out of the window the first rays of the sun were crawling at a snail's pace over the top of the city's buildings. It brought a little light into the room, Shadow hadn't actually noticed how dark it was until now. He turned on a small lamp, it gave enough light to fill his corner of the room. He sat on the couch, staring out the window. It was just then that he heard a knock on the door. His head turned so fast it could've almost snapped. He thought what to do for a moment, then approached the door slowly, he braced himself with his fists curled, ready to fight in necessary. He was shocked and relieved when Sonic rushed in and almost bulldozed him over in a bear hug. When Shadow realised what the hoo-hah was going on, he returned the hug tightly.  
"Sonic!"

"Sonic"  
The two hedgehogs just stood and hg for a while, they were both saying something but only God knows what since they were both talking so fast. Rouge and Knuckles came running in, expecting for guns to start going off with all the noise coming from the living room. They relaxed when they saw it was Sonic, then they suddenly realised, it was Sonic. They looked at him, Shadow, each other, him again.  
"Oh whatever I'm going back to bed," Rouge finally said, and she did just that, she decided to leave coherent thought until morning. Knuckles just looked around and he himself plodded back to the guest room, he didn't 'do' early mornings. Shadow and Sonic didn't move, they had hardly acknowledged the other two's presence; they just stood and held each other, Sonic's head on Shadow's chest, Shadow's on the blue hedgehog's shoulder.  
Sonic's mind was empty apart from one thing, and that was focusing on Shadow's warmth, he didn't need to think about anything else right now, the capture, the worry, Espio… He nuzzled deeper into his black counterpart's chest, trying to block out the memories, he just wanted to hold on to the sense of relief, a little longer.  
Shadow's mind was doing the exact opposite though, his mind was far from empty, it was full of unanswered questions and answers to ones he wasn't sure had been asked in the first place. 'How did he escape? Is he OK? He doesn't seem hurt? 'He looks hungry.' Most of his thoughts didn't even make sense to him, in the end, he decided to stop trying to make sense of them and just be happy that Sonic was back and safe.  
Sonic finally gave in to exhaustion as he fell asleep in Shadow's arms, Shadow smiled at him gently and he laid him on the guest bed. 'I'll sleep on the sofa tonight,' he thought, he was just about to leave when he felt a hand grip his arm. He looked to see the smaller hedgehog clinging fiercely onto him, trying to pull him back in his unconscious state. 'I suppose it wouldn't hurt to just stay with him tonight.' He climbed in bed next to Sonic and got comfy in the covers, one of his arms snaking around Sonic and holding him gently. Sonic was the last thing Shadow saw before he too, fell into a deep slumber.

Shadow woke the next morning to the smell of breakfast, and Sonic missing from beside him. His sleepy mind tried to sort out his puzzled thoughts before he jumped out of bedroom and strode into the living room, Sonic was sitting at the dining table at the far side, absent-mindedly eating a piece of toast, his eyes had a far off look as though he was in deep thought. Rouge was in the kitchen, cooking up the delicious smells that wafted through the door, and Knuckles had probably gone back to Angel Island to check up on the master emerald.  
"Morning," Rouge greeted cheerfully, popping her head out from behind the kitchen door, "Have a good sleep? You and Sonic looked quite comfy," she smiled and gave a small laugh before going on, "breakfast will be ready in a few moments." With that he heard disappeared behind the door again and Shadow slumped into the chair beside Sonic. 'So she doesn't mind me and Sonic?' He thought, 'she didn't seem to, well, that makes things easier.' He looked at Sonic, who still spaced-out, he waved his hand in front of him and he jumped slightly and his eyes met Shadow's.  
"Oh, hi Shadow," he smiled, "how long you been up?" "Only just woken up, you?" Sonic shrugged.  
"Not really too well, but I got a couple of hours kip in." He averted his attention back to the toast he was eating as he drifted off again, Rouge choosing this opportune moment to bring in the rest of the breakfast.  
"Everything you could possibly want, from bacon to beans (woo, go baked beans, the only vegetable I eat :D), enjoy and stuff yourselves, you both need it." She herself didn't eat much, just a toastie (toasties are cute!). Shadow didn't know how she could cook all that and not devour it all, which was the polite way of putting his eating skills. "Gotta keep me figure and stay fabulous." She replied before leaving for work. Shadow decided this reply was Rouge, then continued to clear the table.  
Sonic himself didn't eat much either, he just didn't seem too hungry anymore. After a few more bites he went out to the balcony, leaning on the railing much like Shadow had done the night before when he was contemplating over the blue hedgehog. Shadow looked at him and sighed before getting up and standing on the balcony next to him. The view really was magnificent, you could see everything from the bustling streets of the city to the calm tides of the sea on the outskirts. The sky was a light blue with a blue fluffy white clouds and a breeze drifted through the air, not cold, but cool enough to be refreshing in the warm summer air.  
They both stood silently, admiring the view, silence seemed a welcome accompaniment to both of them being in the same room, whenever they were together it seemed to hunt them down like a hawk, leaving them both in the quiet, stuck in their own thoughts, waiting for the stillness to be broken.  
Both had noticed this, but stuck in their reflections, it didn't really seem to matter at the moment. And it didn't.  
The sullen silence continued on, neither really wanted to break it, despite the bustle of the city below them, hardly a sound reached their ears, they could just enjoy a peaceful morning without fear or worry, just contentment and thought, but it seemed their current thoughts made them anything but happy. This was why Shadow finally decided to speak up.  
"What's on your mind Sonic?" He slowly turned his head to look at the azure hedgehog, who was still gazing out at the city, emeralds searching the sky as though it would hold the answer to all his problems. Eventually, he gave up on the prospect and turned his attentions to Shadow, maybe he was the answer to his problems. Their eyes met in a searing gaze of pained emerald and questioning ruby, neither daring to break its hold. Shadow repeated the question as he moved slightly closer to Sonic.  
The small movement broken the connection and Sonic found himself staring over the spectacular view again, but that was far from what was on his mind. He took a deep breath and whispered something indistinguishable under his breath. Shadow asked him to repeat it.  
"Espio, he…" He trailed off and Shadow wrapped his arm comfortingly around him and waited patiently for him to go on. "He raped me Shadow." Sudden realisation dawned on the black hedgehog as Sonic burst into tears on his shoulder, all the pain and angst from the past couple of days pouring out of the emeralds. Shadow didn't know what to say, to hear that, it hurt, it hurt like hell, poor Sonic, but there was another emotion, and it was growing inside of him. Espio would pay.  
These words repeated again and again in Shadow's mind as he held the shaking hedgehog in his arms, eyes narrowing.  
Espio would pay. 


	9. Panic Attack

That night it took hours for Sonic to get to sleep, and even when he had fallen into his slumber, he tossed and turned, only in the lightest and most restless sleep. Shadow wasn't doing much better, but it hadn't taken so long for him to fall asleep, though he repeatedly woke up throughout the night. At the fifth time he decided to give up on any rest and went to stand back on the balcony.  
Gazing down at the city, nothing seemed to calm him more, there was just something so comforting about being there, it was only a small balcony, but Shadow found it was where he'd spent most his time during his stay at Rouge's. The soothing effect was good for him, for once, the reason for his been unable to sleep was anger and frustrating, he'd been so used to worry haunting him during the nights, it seemed an unpleasant, yet on the other hand, welcome change. It was bad, but better than worrying.  
He closed his eyes and tried to relax, but he was so damn angry, but he knew he needed to calm down so he could think of a good revenge plan. 'Last time I went out for revenge before taking the time to cool off, I ended killing up hundreds of soldiers, even though I think it's a good thing, I don't think Sonic would agree'  
Just then another hedgehog joined him on the balcony, who joined him in the sullen silence. Ever since telling Shadow about what happened with Espio, he's said hardly anything, and if he had said anything, it was only to Shadow, he wondered when he should tell the others, but he could wait to worry about that, he just needed to relax for a while and get past it all.  
It seemed they both could do with a breather.  
"Couldn't sleep either?" Sonic finally asked quietly. Shadow nodded, he didn't need to say what was keeping him up, they both knew, and it haunted them both. Sonic leaned his head on the black hedgehog's shoulder and gazed out at the view, it was late, but the more central parts of the city were probably still thriving with nightlife. Sonic looked at the lights of the city, then up at the stars above, with all the light it made them a little hard to see, but he managed, he decided there was almost as many lights as they were stars that he could see.  
The wind was a bit chilly and Sonic happily moved closer to Shadow's warmth as his black counterpart still stood silent. After a while it simply became too cold and they retreated inside, sitting next to each other on the white couch. It was soft and comfortable, and they found themselves quite happy to just sit there in each other's company, Rouge and Knuckles were having more luck with sleep then they were, so they probably still wouldn't be up for a few hours.  
The seconds ticked away on the small clock Rouge owned, and the constant ticking was driving Shadow mad, until he decided he'd had enough.  
"If I don't get out of here I'm gonna go insane," he only then realised that he'd been in the apartment for two solid days, something he simply didn't do, "I need to go out somewhere, I don't care where, and there's plenty of places that are open all hours, fancy going somewhere?" Sonic thought about it. He didn't really want to go, no the other way round, he really didn't want to go, but if Shadow wanted to go somewhere, he'd go too; Shadow would look after him anyway.  
"Sure," he said, lying through his teeth, but returning the smile Shadow gave him.  
"Great, I know just the place, nice and quiet, but with strong alcohol, something I need, not bad for food either, come on, just follow me." He grabbed Sonic's hand and they sped off.

Two hours later the two were laughing their troubles away over a few pints, they had drunk enough to be slightly tipsy and free of all coherent thought, but not enough to be drunk of ill. After chugging a few more glasses, they set off home, deciding to take a taxi instead of attempting running at the speed of sound which would probably result in smashing into several inanimate objects which they would later have claimed to be in the way.  
When they stumbled inside, they somehow made their way to their bed and in minutes had finally fallen into the deep slumber they'd been denied for the last few days.

The next morning, Shadow was straight to business, he'd had enough of thinking about what Espio did to Sonic, it was time to get revenge for it. He set to work, locking himself in the bedroom until he could think of a satisfactory plan, he wanted to do this alone, he didn't want Rouge or Knuckles involved and he couldn't risk losing Sonic again.  
It was a while before the door opened and Shadow strode out with a look of determination on his face, he headed straight for the front door, Sonic's eyes following him.  
"Shadow? Where are you going"  
"I just need to get some things," Shadow said before leaving the apartment. Sonic nodded to no-one in particular, not that there was actually anyone else there, Rouge was at work, Knuckles was guarding the emerald, he was all alone in the apartment. He drew his knees to his chest as he sat alone on the sofa, he didn't want to be alone, he didn't feel safe, why did Shadow have to go?  
'Oh god oh god oh god oh god,' Sonic began to panic and started pacing up and down the room, then he resolved to turning off all the lights and closing all the curtains, locking all the doors and windows leading outside. After all this he sat on the sofa nervously, twiddling his thumbs together. He turned the rarely used TV on to try calm himself down; deciding on a music channel, music always calmed him down.  
He curled up on the sofa, and tried to think friendly, calming thoughts, but the only thing he could think of was Espio, and being cuffed to that bed and left alone in the dark with no-one coming to help him…  
He lay on his side and cried silently as the memories poured back again, god he wanted Shadow, he was scared and lonely, he just wanted him to come back.

Hours later when Shadow returned home, he saw the sobbing ball of blue fur on the couch, and immediately rushed over to his side, shaking him lightly.  
"Sonic what's wrong? Sonic?" He saw two emerald orbs look at him cautiously, and the ball slowly uncurled, slightly reluctantly. Shadow reached out his hand to take Sonic's hand, but jumped when the blue hedgehog drew his hand back quickly and took a sharp intake of breath. "Sonic?" Shadow questioned him with his eyes, but the hedgehog just shook his head and walked out of the room, holding his hand round his wrist, leaving Shadow on his own in the dark room.  
"Sonic?" 


	10. Author's Note

AUTHORS NOTE

WELL I SORTED IT ALL OUT, NOT QUITE THE SAME AS ON BUT IT'LL DO, ENJOY CHILDREN. 


	11. Unexpected Visitor and a Death

Woo, here is the next chapter, I made it longer for once, thanks to Reko for raising the subject on fan-fiction. Net (I sorted it out so it's in 9 chapters now), I knew they needed to be longer anyway, so tadaaaaaaaaaa! Please review, I really do appreciate it, they'll encourage me to make another story when I've finished this one

LEGAL STUFF - I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY

I'm getting so bored of writing that :P

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonic held his wrist as he lay silently on the bed, tears rolling down his cheeks, breathing haggard as he tried to stop himself from breaking down again. He looked down at his limb, looking at the crimson slashes with disgust. 'I promised him I'd stop, and now look what I've done,' he thought as the blood flow stopped dripping from his wrist and he went into the bathroom. Looking himself in a mirror, he noticed how much he'd changed.

His normally glossy, well kept azure fur was matted and dirty, something he's never allowed himself was a lacking appearance, since he was in the limelight all the time, the last thing he needed was pictures of himself, not looking his best to say the least. There were bags under his eyes, results from the scarce hours of restless sleep he'd only just managed to catch in the last week or so. 'A week,' he thought, 'it's really been that long, I mean, not long, but still, it doesn't seem too long ago when Tails…' he shook his head and blocked out his thoughts, averting his attention back to his haggard appearance.

His eyes didn't have the same shine they did before, he wasn't sure quite what it was, but there was something different, not only were thy bloodshot and red from tiredness and all the crying, but they seemed dull rather than the sparkling emeralds they'd been only days ago. In fact, everything in his looks seemed different to how it was before, he was the same person, yet totally different at the same time. He sighed and turned away from the mirror, running the sink tap and splashing his face with some cool water. The shock of the cold woke him up a bit and he turned back to the bedroom when he heard a noise.

It wasn't a loud noise, just the tiniest thud in the next room. He gulped and nervously crept in, looking round the dark room, trying to keep calm.

"Sh-Shadow, is that you?" There was a crash as a familiar chameleon jumped out from behind him and a hand covered Sonic's mouth, as he kicked and yelled for all he was worth.

Espio found it hard to keep his hold on Sonic, he really was stronger than he looked, but he managed to stop the hedgehog's struggling when he pressed cold steel against his skin. He dragged it slowly across his arm, listening to the soft whimper of the blue hedgehog as he took the knife away.

"Start yelling again and I'll have to repeat that," he whispered, breath on Sonic's fur, "don't want that annoying goth hedgehog in there intervening now do we?" He laughed menacingly under his breath as Sonic shook in his arms.

'No, no, no, no, I'm not going with him again, NO!' Sonic began to struggle in Espio's arms again, not even stopping when the knife connected with his arm again, but screaming as it went deeper, a lot deeper. Blood poured from the wound as the fight continued.

In the other room Shadow was sitting on the white sofa, trying to decipher what was going on with Sonic, when he heard a blood-curdling shriek from the bedroom. He was in there in half a second, throwing himself at Espio and hitting him with all his force, pushing Sonic out of the way, who fell with a soft thud on the floor, but not hurt. Sonic watched as the two fought fiercely, but Espio couldn't even hope to match Shadow in combat, the black and red-streaked hedgehog had punched him several times before he could even realise he'd been hit.

As he fell to the ground though, Espio managed to swing a leg under Shadow's feet and knocked him over, taking the next seconds as his chance to catch Sonic and pull him to his feet, holding the knife to his neck and watching Shadow with a steady gaze. Sonic whimpered when he felt the familiar feeling of metal against his throat, and he stood still, not daring to move.

Shadow made to move towards Espio for another hit but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Sonic, fear-filled and remembering eyes and shaking slightly, but trying hard to keep still against the steel. Espio smirked evilly, he had the upper hand now, Shadow would have to do as he told him.

"Come here," he ordered. Shadow obeyed immediately and quickly but cautiously stood in front of the purple chameleon. With out warning, Espio took the knife away from Sonic's neck and thrust into Shadow's stomach, who collapsed to the floor with a gasp, doubling over and clutching his middle, gritting his teeth. Sonic's eyes widened, and he tried to kneel next to Shadow and help him, but Espio held him back and dragged him over to the bed.

Sonic suddenly realised what Espio was planning, no, he couldn't go through this again, and if It wasn't bad enough last time, he couldn't let Shadow see, he just couldn't.

"No!" He screamed and kicked as tears began to leak from his eyes, "NO!" He was stronger than Espio and almost got away, but Espio camouflaged himself against the surroundings and Sonic found himself torn between two directions, run and save himself, or stay and help Shadow, he knew which he'd choose. This time Espio found the hedgehog unresisting as he threw him on the bed, pinning his arms above his head. Sonic decided he'd stay, let Espio do his worst, then he could help Shadow, that's all that was important, he'd die if something happened to Shadow. That didn't make it any easier though.

He shut his eyes and tried to block it out as Espio moved his lips to the blue hedgehog's collarbone. Shadow looked up and saw the two on the bed, he narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists. No matter how hurt he was, he'd be damned if he let this happen again.

It took all his strength to forget the searing pain in his stomach and move over to the two, hands clutching the knife Espio had dropped earlier. He came up behind Espio and with one quick swipe, cut the entire length of his neck, Espio's eyes going wide as he felt the blood running down his back.

He began to choke and released his hold on Sonic, who immediately ran to Shadow's side as the black hedgehog fell back to the floor, unable to ignore the pain any longer. Neither seemed to care as Espio's lifeless body lay on the bed, no breathing, no pulse, they were too caught up in each other, Shadow worrying about Sonic, and Sonic rapidly running over to the bathroom and getting out the first aid kit (when he was a hero he found him using it unnaturally often) and then wrapping gauze round the heavily bleeding wound.

It seemed forever until either of them took notice of the chameleon. They didn't say anything, they just looked, relieved to finally be rid of the colour-changing menace forever. Shadow weakly sat up, supporting his damaged body on his hands and looked over at Sonic, cracking a weak smile, which the blue hedgehog returned. A true smile, something Sonic didn't find himself using very often lately.

The smiles didn't falter as their lips met in a soft kiss, which grew deeper and Shadow wrapped his arms round the smaller one's waist and leant in further. For once it seemed like there was nothing wrong with the world.

That night they lit a fire near the forest on a rock ledge, they watched the flickering light at Espio's bloody remains burned into ash. It was dark now, Rouge would probably be home, there was no rush to get back. Both felt at peace as they looked at the surrounding forest scenery, listening to the sounds of crickets as the cream light from the moon shone down on them both.

'He's gone, I'm safe now,' Sonic thought as he leant against Shadow, then looked up at his dark counterpart, 'but how could I have thought otherwise with him by my side?' He smiled contently and nuzzled against him, sighing softly, the warm air giving just the right feel to the night.

'Sonic can be at peace now,' Shadow thought as the blue hedgehog snuggled closer to him, 'now maybe I'll see him happy again, he deserves it.' Shadow thought about how no matter all the good Sonic d8id for the world, it just seemed to bring misfortune and misery for him, but quickly discarded the thoughts as they ruined the pleasant feel of the evening.

That night as they crept back into the apartment, careful not to wake the sleeping Rouge (Shadow knew she kept a spare key in a small opening in the wall, small, but large enough to be able to get the key in and out comfortably), and they collapsed onto the bed in a heap of blue, black and red fur, they finally closed their eyes and drifted off into the deep slumber, that seemed they only had had in a life an eternity away.

Rouge woke up in the middle of the night, and passed the two hedgehog's room on her way to the bathroom, he checked in on them to see if they'd come home and smiled when she saw the two holding each other, duvet covering both of them. 'Cute,' she thought before disappearing out of the room, the fact it was two males snuggling together in her guest room, 'nice to see both of them happy for once.' She went to the bathroom then returned to her rest in her own bedroom.

The following room seemed to perfectly reflect that of the two hedgehogs', for once refreshed and happy to wake up to a new day, the cloudless, sun filled sky poured through every window in Rouge's apartment as the two hedgehogs gathered up the few possession they had kept during their stay.

"Thanks Rouge, for letting us stay," Shadow said warmly as they stood at the door, she waved it off and smiled.

"Any time Shadow, any time," she walked up to him and leant in near his ear, "and good luck with you and Sonic," she winked and left for work. The two hedgehogs waved.

"Bye Rouge." They both went on their own way, sun warming their skin as they walked along side by side. Sonic clapped his hands together and smiled.

"OK, here's the plan, we find a new place, hang out in a hotel, that doesn't house any dodgy stalkers obsessed with me," he added looking at Shadow's face, "until it's ready, then voila, we're back on our feet, new home, new life." Shadow nodded and it seemed to both of them that nothing could ruin the wonderful feeling they both had as they made their way into town. Shadow stopped when he saw a café on the other side of the high street.

"Fell like having something to eat?" He asked, moving his head towards the direction of the café. Sonic put a hand to his stomach.

"Now I think of it, I am a bit peckish, but what about you, I mean you got stabbed in your gut, now I think of it, shouldn't you see a doctor. Shadow shook his head and smiled.

"I told you before, I'm the ultimate life form, I heal just about as fast as I run," he unwrapped his bandages to show a surprised Sonic an nearly completely healed cut, barely showing on his dark skin.

"Well then," Sonic said obviously shocked, "let's go eat then!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well this chapter was indeed longer, and I'm rather proud of it, so please review! 


	12. The End

Ok, sorry this took so long, I've been busy, but here is what may possibly be, the very last chapter of Broken Hero, so without further ado, the story.

DISCALIMER - I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY

Well, that's one thing I won't miss, but don't worry, the next story will come soon. J

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two hedgehogs spent the whole day together, first they finished up at the café then they roamed the city, popping in to a few estate agencies on the way. They found a few houses they liked, but Sonic's favourite was a Japanese one on the outskirts of the city, it was pretty, secluded, and it even had sliding screen doors! After roaming the city a bit longer they came across a hotel not too far from Rouge's place, which was convenient if they wanted to visit her sometime.

They both collapsed on the sofa, it had been a long day, but it all seemed a blur with a few areas on coherency, but most of the time they were too busy focusing on each other's company, it was the first time for a long while the two had been together without having to worry about something or other, and it was bliss.

The room cost a lot, but Sonic being who he was, money was no object, so they got a suite on the highest level, very cushy, and with a spectacular view, even better than the one they had grown accustomed to at Rouge's place. They took a moment to admire it, the sun was setting over the sea, and it cast the most beautiful shades of orange, red and pink over the sapphire waves as night inched closer.

Sonic shuffled over to Shadow and leaned his head on his shoulder and smiled contentedly. Shadow wrapped his arms round his azure counterpart and rested his own head on his. The room had a curved edge to it, the curved wall covered completely by large windows which gave the perfect view of the setting sun, and as the last few rays of it set beneath the horizon, they watched mesmerised, and the night finally took hold and the stars began to twinkle in the dark blanket of the night sky.

'So beautiful,' thought Sonic, 'and I'm not one to get sentimental over things.' They slowly rose from their comfy embrace, there was no rush, no worry, tonight they could just relax, and the feeling of total ease fell over the two.

"Beautiful huh?" Sonic broke the silence, Shadow nodded in agreement.

"Yeah."

"Funny," Sonic said, "usually I wouldn't look twice at a sunset." Shadow smiled.

"Neither would I, but it's different when you're here to watch it with me." Sonic pecked him on the lips.

"I'd say the same for you," they kissed again, but deeper, as Shadow pulled Sonic towards him, and the cerulean hedgehog wrapped his arms around the other's shoulders. Their tongues battled inside each other's mouths as they swapped saliva and leaned in closer to each other. Shadow rubbed Sonic's chest, making the blue hedgehog shudder from the contact and moan quietly as the kiss deepened even more.

They pulled apart for breath and looked into each other's eyes, longing emerald met wanting ruby. They sat for a while until Sonic finally whispered the words Shadow wanted to hear.

"Please, I want you, now." The words were spoken so softly, Shadow could barely hear them, but when he did, he looked at Sonic in doubt.

"You're sure?" Sonic nodded.

"Yes," the blue hedgehog pulled him back into another kiss. Shadow drew back and took Sonic's hand, taking him to the bedroom, where a big, comfortable bed with rosy red velvet quilts lay in wait for them. Shadow gently pushed Sonic onto its softness, making sure his head hit the pillow, then joining him, pulling off his gloves, bracelets and shoes. He took off Sonic's gloves and shoes then joined their lips together again as his hand rubbed the blue hedgehog's chest again making his azure counterpart moan.

Shadow took his lips away from Sonic's sweet ones, kissing lightly across his muzzle then nipping the skin of his neck softly making Sonic moan again. Sonic held onto Shadow's shoulders as he continued nibbling and kissing the blue fur on his collarbone, he could feel his body beginning to warm up with a welcome heat as Shadow moved his lips lower to kiss his chest.

Sonic gasped as he felt a hand rubbing his crotch, and he closed his eyes and arched his back at the feeling, moaning loudly as Shadow began to rub his crotch, making Sonic's cock slowly stiffen. Shadow ran his hand up and down the length, rubbing the slit and making Sonic moan louder into the room. The blue hedgehog blushed as he saw Shadow lower his head and gently lick the head of his erection.

He placed his hands gently on the back of the black hedgehog's head, begging him to continue, and Shadow complied, taking Sonic's whole length into his mouth, sucking on it softly at first, then harder. Sonic could hardly bear the waves of pleasure rushing over him, voicing his pleasure loudly and began to squirm.

"Shadow!" Shadow smiled and held his lover's hips still and continued sucking on his length, tongue flickering against it inside of his mouth and hand caressing his balls, running over the smooth skin softly. Sonic couldn't bear the intensity, and a slur of incoherent words flew from his mouth as he released into the other's mouth. "SHADOW!"

Shadow swallowed Sonic's seed and raised himself to be face to face with his lover. The blue hedgehog was panting heavily, trying to regain his energy and had his eyes half-closed, gazing at Shadow, glazed over and their lips connected again heatedly.

Once again Shadow drew away. He lowered himself once again and spread Sonic's leg apart. Sonic raised his head to watch the black hedgehog.

"Sh-Shadow, what are you-?" He was cut off as Shadow's tongue flickered at his entrance, making him arch his back and moan. Shadow licked at Sonic's orifice before plunging his tongue into it, wetting the inside, preparing it for penetration.

'Shadow, Shadow, oh God!' Sonic's thoughts were jumbled in his heads as he panted heavily and gripped the velvet sheets. Shadow continued with his pleasing motion before coming back up and placing his own erection at Sonic's entrance.

"Ready?" Sonic nodded and pleaded with his eyes for Shadow to be gentle. Shadow saw the worry and whispered, "I promise I won't hurt you." Sonic smiled and relaxed beneath Shadow, inhaling sharply as he entered him. They both panted as Sonic got adjusted to Shadow inside of him. When Sonic was relaxed his nodded to his lover.

"Please Shadow," he whimpered as he drew back and trusted in. Shadow began to sweat as he pulled out of Sonic and rammed back in again, going harder and faster each time. Sonic moaned loudly, practically screaming when Shadow hit his prostrate. "Shadow…harder, faster." Shadow followed Sonic's wishes and trusted harder into his tightness.

"Ohh," Sonic moaned as the intensity grew, Shadow gave him even more pleasure by pumping on his cock in time with his thrusts.

"Sonic, so tight," he groaned as the pressure grew so it was almost unbearable.

"OOH, come with me Shadow!" Shadow plunged into Sonic a few more times before releasing into him. Sonic feeling the black hedgehog come inside him released too, his seed covering the quilts. They both lay still as they panted heavily. Eventually Shadow rolled off Sonic and covered them both with the messy duvet, kissing Sonic's neck and holding him in his arms.

"I love you," Sonic panted.

"I love you too." Sonic's eyes drooped and he fell asleep, Shadow watching him with a smile. 'I love you.' With that last thought, Shadow too drifted off into a slumber.

The next morning was beautiful, sun poured through the living room windows and the two hedgehogs' woke up and smiled at each other.

"Morning," Shadow whispered, pecking Sonic on the forehead.

"Morning," Sonic replied softly. He looked at the quilt, "Ugh, look at that mess." He laughed playfully, then looked at himself, and then Shadow. "I think we could do with shower." Shadow looked down at himself.

"Agreed."

Sonic showered first, and waited for Shadow in the living room as he washed. When Shadow came in he saw his blue lover looking troubled, and wrapped him arm round him, sitting down on the couch beside him.

"You OK?" Sonic nodded.

"I've just been thinking, I mean, I know we couldn't find his body, but I think Tails deserves a proper funeral." Shadow looked at him, he hadn't thought about having a funeral, so much had happened since that day. He finally nodded.

"We'll go sort it out now," he suggested, Sonic nodded, and they went into town to find the nearest funeral directors.

- Three Days Later -

"Our offer has been accepted, it's ours? That's great! Thank you so much. Yeah, bye!" Shadow hung up and turned to Sonic. "The house is ours!" He confirmed happily. Sonic hugged Shadow happily and sighed.

"Finally, an actual house to live in, what about furniture?"

"I called them earlier, they're ready to move in the stuff when we want them to, good thing we ordered them or we'd be stuck in that hotel for even longer." Sonic nodded.

"Good." He smiled, then looked into the mirror one more time to check his tie. "Come on then, let's go."

A group of people dressed in black stood around the coffin of Miles 'Tails' Prower as it was lowered into the ground. All his friends were there, Rouge, Knuckles, Cream, Vanilla, Amy (though she was kept away from Sonic and Shadow), Knuckles, Shadow and Sonic.

There was silence as the priest said a few last words the soil began to fill the hole. Sonic took one last look at his best friend's burial, then followed Shadow and the others out of the cemetery, where, to everyone's disgust and rage, a group of reporters were awaiting their arrival.

"How could they? This is a funeral for God's sake!" Shadow shouted, he chanced a look at Sonic, and he'd never seen him so angry before. He charged past the protesting black hedgehog and straight into the group of reporters who immediately crowded around him. One reporter rushed up to him and held a microphone to him as cameras recorded it on live television, asking details about the funeral, he was cut off as Sonic answered.

"As for the funeral, it is none of your fucking concern," there were gasps from the crowd as the language, no-one expected that from their 'hero', "but I would like to use this opportunity to resign from hero work, since you all think I'm so bad at it, I'm sure you'll have no problem finding someone better to do it, and if you cant, as far as I'm concerned, it's no longer my problem."

This speech sparked another stream of questions, but Sonic walked off without another word towards Shadow.

"Ready to go?" Shadow nodded.

"Everything's there." Sonic smiled.

"Let's go home then." Shadow wrapped his arm round Sonic as they walked to the car, starting the nth round of queries from the reporters, but they both just ignored them as they entered the car. Their eyes met and they both smiled. "Our home."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

sobs uncontrollably wasn't that so beautiful? Lol, I'm done now.

Well yes, this is the end, please review, and I shall start work on my next story soon. 


End file.
